


The Interview Incedient

by FxckHood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Zayn, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining Liam, ex boyfriends, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckHood/pseuds/FxckHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Zayn writes a song about his past relationship with Liam and talks about it on TV. Liam sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frenchlittlegod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchlittlegod/gifts), [pineappleparadise](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pineappleparadise), [monsterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterek/gifts).



** Liam P.O.V. **

"  _So tell me, what's your song Breathing In about?_ "   
The female voice filled the room.   
"  _you already said in a German interview that it was written about someone special. Would you like to tell us more? "_

_" Well, sure. Breathing In was written two years ago when I first broke up with my current boyfriend at the time. We fought all the time and it didn't feel right anymore so we broke up. Obviously we still loved each other 'n stuff but at the time the relationship was more a burden that anything else. The song is about the time before the actual break up when I realised that something wasn't right and I couldn't sleep. It is simply about the feeling you get in your chest when you know something is wrong but you can't put your finger on it."_

Zayn's voice was as smooth as Liam remembers it , making him smile.

He didn't mean to watch this interview, he really didn't.   
But somehow he ended up on his couch with his phone in both hands and the interview on full screen.

A little did he know that this song was about him. He heard it on the radio often enough to understand the lyrics and process what it was about, Liam wasn't stupid.   
But hearing it was something else.

" _Are you talking about Liam Payne? I think that was around this time wasn't it? "_ the interviewer asked him, making Zayn squirm in his seat.

Liam's heart stopped for a moment at the mentioning of his name. He might  was used to it being named in the media but it was quite some time since he was mentioned together with Zayn.

 _" Yeah-"_ Zayn tried to say but the end got lost.

" _Oh darling I'm sorry i shouldn't have just asked you that. "_

_" No it's okay . And yeah it is kinda written about this. "_

_" Can I ask you how the relationship of you two is now? I mean a lot has changed between you. "_

_" I'd say it is alright, we still talk to each other sometimes and I mean broke up on good terms. He was really sweet about it. "_

Liam could easily see how a slight blush appeared on Zayn's cheeks, making his chest fill up with some kind of pride because he still got an effect on him.

_" That's nice to hear, zayn. What about your new album that's coming out soon? Do you have anything to say about that?"_

_" Well obviously I can't say much but it's in a new style I wanted to try out. Goes more into all that r'n'b stuff and the lyrics are a lot deeper I guess. "_

_" You're going up on stage here in a bit  are you nervous ? Got any dirty details about the single you're about to perform? And last but not least what is it called?"_

"  _Uh I'm quite nervous , it's called Silent Water and I don't know about dirty but it's quite personal and it is in fact my favourite song from the new album."_

_" Well with that being said, Ladies and Gentlemen and everything in between this is Zayn Malik and his brand new single Silent Water!"_

With her last words the crowd broke out in cheers and clapping, making Zayn smile as he stood up and walked over to the platform where his mic was placed.

For a second Liam played with the thought to stop the interview right there but the curiosity about the new song won.

The camera showed Zayn adjusting his mic stand and his ear piece before looking but and giving the viewers his million doller smile, filling Liam's belly with butterflies.

A slow melody started to play, supported by violins and Zayn's backup singer humming some kind of beat.

The intro ended and Zayn's voice filled Liam's living room , making him feel like back in the old times.

 _" I know I wasn't your best...But baby let me tell you you were mine. I know I didn't say everything I wanted that night...But baby I know you did._ "

Not only his voice but also the lyrics made Liam realise again why Zayn got so famous. Everything about that god that boy ( or men ) was so real.

" _Not tellin' lies anymore. If I could I would turn back the time...Back to the time where it was you and me. But I know I'm stuck in here hiding from the truth."_

By the end of the song the video stopped , leaving Liam kinda breathless.

For a moment he laid still on his couch. The world on pause and the focus on his thoughts.

After all this time Liam still had it bad for that little guy from Bradford.

Shaking his head and clearing out the sad thoughts he closed the YouTube app and opened the messenger app.

_Hey Z,_   
_saw your new interview + performance. Was quite interesting._   
**Liam 4:56pm**

After Liam pressed send he closed his eyes and laid back. Precessing everything that he saw.

Until he felt his phone vibrating in his hands.

_Liam_   
_Hi_   
_Nice to hear from you again. Did you like the new song?_   
**Zayn 5:01pm**

_It was nice._   
_Who did you write it about this time?_   
**Liam 5:02pm**

_Sorry that was mean from me_   
**Liam 5:02pm**

_Polite as always ,Liam._   
_I don't know it is about someone special I'd say._   
**_Zayn 5:03pm_ **

_Got a new boyfriend then?_   
**Liam 5:03pm**

_Shit I'm sorry. I didn't mean to send that. Dunno what's wrong with me._   
**Liam 5:04pm**

Putting his phone aside . Liam rubbed his hands along his face.

God he was so stupid. Why couldn't he hold a simple conversation with him?

_It's alright mate. Don't worry_   
**Zayn 5:05pm**

_Wanna catch up sometime? Talk face to face? Haven't done that in a while._   
**Zayn 5:05pm**

And yeah, that actually sounded nice.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Liam and Zayn meet again not everything goes as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years.  
> BUT HEY I AM BACK WITH THE SEQUAL TO THIS LITTLE THING I DID BACK IN 2016  
> I really hope you enjoy it:)  
> If you want you can listen to the playlist I heard when I was writing this here:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/spotify/playlist/37i9dQZF1DX3YSRoSdA634

**Zayn P.O.V**

It shouldn't be that hard, right? Meeting his exboyfriend again for the first time in three years.

Zayn felt like he was about to throw up. He still couldn't really grasp why the hell he send that text. Of course Liam had seen the interview, why would he not if it was all twitter was talking about? But that he texted Zayn surprised him. They texted occasionally, like when one of them won an award. It was often just a small " _good job_ " or when a new single came out it was a " _sounds amazing_ ".   
They didn't have long and deep conversations. Why would they. They broke up years ago.   
Yet, Zayn couldn't help but wish they had. When you've been in a relationship that lasted for a long time you become a part of each others lives and you start to slowly become one. At least that was what LiamandZayn always were. There was never a "Liam and Zayn", there was never "just Liam" or "just Zayn".   
Their whole relationship was build on trust and support, so when one of them went somewhere the other would never leave their side. It was what both of them needed at that time. Or at least that's what Zayn thought. 

He would never have guessed that all this was too much for Liam but well, it was what broke them up in the end so.   
All this fighting and all this pissing each other off, when Zayn thought about it, it still made his heart ache.   
  
And now, three years later he was the one asking Liam to meet up again.   
After he had send the message, Zayn put his phone down and closed his eyes.  
  
_"what if he doesn't want to see me?"_ he thought. _"what if..."_  

He never got to finish that thought as his phone vibrated on the coffee table in front of him and the screen flashed Liam's name. 

_Yeah sure.  
I'm free on saturday._

**Liam 5:23pm**

 

His heart stopped beating for a moment when he saw the message. Alright, so they are really gonna do this it seemed.

 

_12pm at the old caffé down town?  
_ **Zayn 5:24pm**

He thought about adding the address but then again, he hoped Liam would still remember the place they met for the first time all those years ago.  
  
_Alright, see you_ then.  
**Liam 5:24pm**

 

So it was a date.   
Well not a date but you know. 

 

 

~*~

 

In the night of Friday to Saturday Zayn couldn't sleep. At all.   
He was tossing and turning around in bed until three in the morning, when he gave up on sleeping. His mind was too full and his thoughts too loud.   
With heavy steps he made his way into the kitchen where he put the kettle on to make himself a cuppa. Every now and then he rubbed his hands over his face. He was just so _tired_ and his whole body just felt so _weak_.   
  
In this moment Zayn wasn't sure if he was even able to meet Liam in this condition. God, what would Liam think if he saw him like this ?   
All those years he had tried so hard not to let any one see how miserable he was once he was alone. But now? He didn't want Liam to see him like this but he also didn't want to not see Liam.   
  
But then again, why would Liam care how Zayn looks? Why would he care about him in general?   
It's been so long since they have seen each other. Maybe Liam was seeing someone by now. Someone that loved him better than Zayn did. 

The sound of the whistling kettle brought him back from his thoughts to his kitchen and with slow movements he made his cuppa. 

By the time the sun was up, Zayn was still sitting on the kitchen counter and the cuppa had turned cold in his hands.   
His eyes were burning from the lack of sleep and his back was hurting from stitting stiff for hours. But maybe it was just his broken heart that made him feel so miserable. 

But he couldn't focus on that now. He had to get ready, Liam would be waiting for him. ( At least he hoped that Liam would show up)   
  
  
The weather was typical for London. It was windy and the clouds looked like it would be raining later that day. But Zayn couldn't care less. He simply wrapped the fabric of this coat tighter around himself and buried his chin in his scarf. His tiredness was long forgotten.   
With every step he took, his heart started beating a bit louder.   
  
There was no point in taking the tube or getting a taxi when Zayn had the way memorized in his heart. It wasn't a long walk, it took him 15 minutes to get to the café but once he turned to get to the street it was on, his steps slowed down.   
Was he maybe already there? Would Zayn have to wait? Would he show up at all?   
  
All those questions run through his head but by the time he would have thought about enough possibilities he was already at the door. His heart jumped once again when he opened the door.   
The warm air from inside blew in his face and the smell of freshly baked goods filled his nose.   
Zayn felt like he was going back in time, like he was back in 2013 when he first met Liam.   
A small smile formed on his lips and he stepped inside.   
  
With a quick look around Zayn noticed that Liam wasn't there yet. It stung a little but with the next look he saw the cashier that he knew so well and when their eyes met he was greeted with the same warm smile he was used to be greeted with.   
  
" Hey Zayn. It's been a while" Lee-Ann continued to smile at him and Zayn smiled back.  
  
" Hey Lee."   
  
" What brings you here? Is Liam not with you?"   
  
The words hit him a little harder than he thought they would but then again, Lee-Ann had always just seen the two of them together. With a sad look his eyes fell on the picture of Liam and him that was hanging behind the counter.  
  
" He will joining me later." His voice was quiet.   
  
" Alright" Her eyes turned into a sad blue and with a half smile she asked " Do you want your usual?"   
  
" You still remember that?" He laughed a little. 

" Of course I do, you two were my favorite guests. Why else would I hang up such a cute photo of the two of you up that ol' wall?" Lee joined my laugher and then turned back around to start my order. " Even though I still don't understand why you stopped hanging out here all of the sudden" Her voice had become quieter and another wave of sickness rushed through Zayn and he looked down at the floor.   
  
" Lee-Ann" his voice shivered of sadness. " We broke up three years ago."   
  
The cluttering of cups on wood made Zayn look up. She had dropped the cup of coffee that she had prepared.   
As soon as she turned around to look at Zayn, he knew exactly what her face would look like.   
  
You could see it in her face that she was not only heart broken but also more than sad. Her eyes showed pity and once again Zayn had the feeling he would throw up.   
But nothing came up his throat.   
  
" Oh my god, I am so sorry my dear. I - I didn't know." She put her hand over her hear and leaned against the counter behind her.   
Zayn just gave her a sad smile and nodded before he walked around the shop and sat down at the table nearest to the counter.   
  
It was their table. Or at least it used to be theirs.  

With a quick glance he looked at his phone to check the time.   
  
**12:11pm**  
  
  
Liam was late.   
  
Or maybe he wouldn't even come at all. 

He looked back to Lee-Ann, to see that she started remaking his coffee.   
" Do you think he will come?" All of the sudden he felt so small in this room. His throat closed up and his eyes stung.   
  
" I don't know my dear." She put his coffee on the counter and looked him in the eyes.   
  
He wasn't ready to completely look at her so he just took his coffee. 

  
  
**12:20pm**

Maybe he should just leave. 

He still hadn't taken his coat off, so he was practically ready to leave. But when he was ready to stand up the bell on the door rung and his eyes shot to the door.   
And there he was. Breath taking like just like he was the day he met him.   
  
But his hair was shorter now and there was quite the stubble from not shaving. All in all he was still the same but so, so different. Zayn felt like he was going to faint from the lack of oxygen.   
  
Their eyes found each other and it felt like the both of them couldn't help the smile that was forming on their faces. And suddenly Zayn could breath again.   
A small " _hi_ " escaped his mouth.   
  
" Hey." And wow okay, his voice got deeper.   
  
Zayn couldn't stop staring but Liam looked like he couldn't either.  

" I am sorry that I am late. " he said and Zayn wished he would stop apologizing.   
  
You are here now. It doesn't matter love. Please don't worry.   
  
He wanted to say all of this but instead he just said " Please sit down".

And Liam did.   
  
A wave of his perfume filled Zayns nose and he thought he might really pass out any second.   
  
Silence filled the two and it filled Zayns heart with even more safedness. They used to tell each other everything and nothing. They used to talk for hours with no end but then again, _they used to_.

Lee-Ann was silent as well, Zayn thought maybe she just didn't want to interfere. 

" how-" his voice cracked. " H-How are you ?"   
He could have slapped himself for how awkward he was. 

" I'm good." Liam nodded with his words. "I'm good. You?"   
  
It seemed like both of them didn't know what to say. It felt like they were miles apart even though they sat in front of each other.

" I'm also good."   
  
It hurt. All of this hurt. He was hurt.   
  
Silence took over the two and Zayn lifted his cup to take a sip of his coffee.  

  
" Soy latte with cinnamon and a little bit of vanilla? " Liam asked all of the sudden and Zayn looked up and in his eyes.   
  
Mistake. Bad mistake.   
They were still as brown and rich as they were all those years ago. The gold around the edges was still as beautiful as it always had been. And he felt like he was going to be lost in them again. 

" Yes. Yes it is." he answered when he found his voice again.   
  
Liam nodded.   
  
Why was this so painful?   
  
" Do you want something?" Lame. That was what this was.   
  
But how do you talk to someone you loved so deeply and haven't seen in ages? 

Zayn didn't know the answer to that. 

 

" No thank you."  Liam declined. Zayn nodded. 

They stared at each other and Zayn seemed to forget why they broke up in the first place. When he looked at Liam everything felt alright, like he was alright.   
Like all of the sadness had disappeared. But he knew why they had broken up. 

Yet, it felt like it was the worlds biggest mistake.   
  
Liam was sitting in front of him now and all Zayn could think about how it would feel if he would kiss his lips again. How it would feel to touch his skin again, to be close to him again. 

 

Liam was the first one to break the silence.   
" I wanted to say sorry again for being such a dick in those messages." 

He wanted to tell him to stop being so fucking polite but he didn't.   
  
"It's alright." is what he said instead. And it was so awkward.   
  
" No it's not. I guess I was just jealous." Liam said. " But I know I can not really be jealous now, can I? We broke up, I don't know why it even did brother me so much. Like I said I am sorry."   
  
And alright.   
  
What.   
  
" You were jealous?" Zayn asked in disbelief.   
  
" Yes."   
  
" Of what could you possibly be jealous?"   
  
" Of you being heart broken about someone else. Of you loving someone else."   
  
And okay, wow. How did the silence between the two turn into that?   
  
"Okay" was what came out of his mouth.   
  
" I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."   
  
" Stop fucking apologizing Liam." Zayn snapped. He didn't like it when Liam was putting himself down.  
Liam flinched.   
  
"Now I am sorry. I didn't mean to snap like this."   
  
" It seems like we both can't stop apologizing."   
  
" Yeah" Zayn took another sip of his coffee.   
  
" I missed you, you know?"

Zayn looked into Liams eyes.   
  
" I really missed you and I was late because I wasn't sure if I was able to face you today. I was afraid. "   
  
He didn't want to ask, he didn't want to complicate things. But he couldn't help himself.   
  
" What were you afraid of?"   
  
"That maybe you didn't miss me"   
  
Liams eyes turned sad and he looked so much younger in that moment.   
Zayn wanted to reach out and caress his cheek and tell him everything was fine.   
But nothing was fine.   
  
" I missed you too." He whispered instead.   
  
And suddenly Liam laughed.   
  
"Isn't it weird we are back here? In this cafe? " he asked still laughing a little. "We sit here telling each other we missed the other. The same table I first met you and you first told me you loved me. Like it is fade we ended up back here."   
  
And Zayn couldn't help but agree, so he simply nodded. " Yeah, weird isn't it?   
  
In this moment it seemed like the invisible wall between the two of them was gone and Liam started talking.   
  
" It's been years since I last saw you and you know what ? In all this time I still checked what you were up to. I still looked at your instagram and I still looked at your twitter." He smiled a little.  
" Even though I dated a few guys, none of them were as important to me as you were. As you are."   
  
The thought of Liam with other guys made Zayns heart ache and he looked back at his coffee as Liam continued to talk.   
  
" They never were good enough. And do you know why? Because none of them were you. I always looked for you in every person I met but never found you. "   
  
Zayn looked up to meet Liams eyes.   
  
" Liam...please" he pleaded.   
  
But Liam shut him down " No Zayn. I have to say this now or I will never do it."   
  
And Zayn could only nod.   
  
" I thought-" His breath hitched and it sounded like the words were hard to form for him. " I thought if I see you today I will feel just like I did when I left. You know? Like I would still be angry and hurt. But I wasn't. As soon as I saw you through the window of the shop all I could feel was warmth and calmness. You make me feel like this. You make me feel warm and calm. Even after all this years. " 

  
And no, Zayn wasn't ready to hear all of this. He wasn't ready for feelings yet but Liam continued anyway.   
  
" And even though we've been through so much shit, I still regret it to this day that I broke up with you. I wanted you to know that and I don't care if you are seeing someone or-"   
  
" I am not seeing anyone" Zayn interrupted him. It felt like he should.   
  
And Liam stopped to look at him. Zayn felt small again under his gaze.   
  
" There has been no one but you for me Liam." he admitted. " No one."   
  
Liams face showed the astonishment clearly and when he realised the meaning behind those words, he pushed Zayns coffee to the side and leaned his head against Zayns'.  
Their lips were so close to each other that it made Zayn feel dizzy.   
His mind was clouded and he couldn't feel a thing except Liam. Liam being so close to him.   
  
" Please tell me." Liam whispered. " Please tell me you feel the same as I do right now. Please tell me you want to kiss me just as much as I want to kiss you."   
His voice was pleading and as if Zayn could ever say no to this boy.   
  
So he just said " _Please_ " before he leaned in and brushed his lips against Liams. And as their lips met a firework of emotions erupted within Zayns body.   
  
And all of the sudden everything felt just fine. It was as if the whole deep down in Zayns heart was being filled and the missing parts came back _home_.   
  
  


It felt like Zayn was finally back _home_. 

 

 


End file.
